Rose and Scorpius Drabbles
by la luxuria
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Weasley and Malfoy? It's a love/hate relationship. Rose/Scorpius drabbles.
1. Beginnings

**100 Rose and Scorpius Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:**I disclaim!

**Chapter I: Beginnings**

Rose was exactly the type of girl who got very excited about first experiences and beginnings, but she was the type of girl who was so excited and anxious about new beginnings that the little bounce in her knee and her recurrent sighs of anticipation made her look frustrated and ticked off, irate even.

The ride on the Hogwarts Express seemed longer than any trip Rose had ever been on before, and she had succeeded in chasing her cousin Albus out of the compartment, which only made her even more nervous. Would she be able to find him in time to be paired off with him for the boat ride across the lake?

She soon forgot about this when the Express rolled to a stop. She was practically the first student off the train, fully clad in her first year robes. Soon her second fear of her first year experience (the first being the fear of not being sorted into Gryffindor) crept up on her and snaked its arms around her brain. She could not find Albus! Or James or Teddy or Victoire or Dominque! She hardly had time to panic. The first years were being paired off for the boat ride.

She was at least halfway comforted by a familiar face she had seen at Platform 9 and ¾ earlier that day. As Rose sat down in the back of a boat and smoothed out her black skirt, she forced a smile and cleared her throat.

"Hello, Scorpius."

The pale blonde boy turned around slightly in the boat to face Rose. He wrinkled his nose and continued to stare.

Rose was shocked. Never had she been treated like this before! Unsure of what to do next, she stuck out her right hand. "I'm Rose Weasley. Uh, nice to meet you."

Scorpius Malfoy took one glance at Rose's extended hand and faced the front of the boat. "I know. I can't say I think the same, though."

Her mouth fell agape and an insulted expression pained her face. "Well!" She crossed her arms. She couldn't think of anything else to say to the boy, so she sat in the back of the boat the rest of the way across the lake, arms crossed, bottom lip stuck out in a pout. Up front, Scorpius Malfoy smirked the entire way to the school.

Ron and Hermione's descriptions of Hogwarts did not do it justice, and this became obvious to little Rose as the first years entered the castle, completely dumbfounded by the wondrous place they had stumbled upon. On the climb up the stairs toward the Great Hall, Rose paused, head tilted back, staring at the high arches and pillars of stone that rose several feet above her. Her mouth fell open slightly. Behind her she heard a soft snicker. She turned and glared at Scorpius Malfoy, freckled nose wrinkled in frustration. "What?"

Scorpius scowled and shoved his chest into her shoulder, snarling, "Move, that's what." He inched around her and continued his journey up the stairs.

Rose huffed and stormed right after the boy, hissing, "You're very rude, I'll have you know."

"And you're ugly, which means you'll probably be a Hufflepuff."

"There isn't a house for ugly people, Malfoy."

"Then they'll have to create one just for you."

"Then they'll have to create a house for nasty jerks like you!"

"You'd be in that one as well."

"I will not be in the same house as you, not on my life!"

"Slytherin's the best house in the school, why wouldn't you want to be a part of it?"

"Gryffindor is the best!"

"Whatever. You couldn't get into Slytherin if you tried." Scorpius cocked his head around to sneer at Rose.

Rose pouted. "I could too! And I will, just to prove you wrong about two things."

"And what's that?"

"That I could and that Slytherin is not the best house."

"Then perhaps I'll get sorted into Gryffindor just to prove you wrong as well."

"Fine!"

"Fine."

Rose gave him a sharp shove. Scorpius stumbled forward into the boy in front of him. "Hey!" He spun around and elbowed Rose in the ribs and continued to walk forward, coming to an abrupt stop when a tall, regal woman with gray hair halted the group. Rose smashed into Scorpius' back with a small "oof!" and stumbled backward, losing her balance.

Scorpius caught her by the arm and yanked her up, preventing her fall. He dragged her to the top step where he was now standing and then focused his full attention on the witch who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall.

"The Beginning of Term feast always starts with the sorting of the first year students…"

Malfoy smirked over at Rose. Rose made a disgusted face and put up her hand to block out his face. What a _lovely_ start to the year.


	2. Teammates

**100 Rose and Scorpius Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:**I disclaim!

**Chapter II: Teammates**

Fourth year Potions was something that Rose Weasley was extremely good at, however she did not enjoy it. Why? Two words. Scorpius Malfoy. Whether Professor Slughorn found it was amusing to pair the two together for every potions lab and essay, or was unbelievably cruel, or just held a grudge against Rose, she did not know. But as of recent, Rose hated going to Potions.

Darling Scorpius had discovered a new way to make Rose lose her marbles – sabotage. He would purposely sabotage any potion they had to create to the point at which Rose could no longer fix it or even write an essay regarding the effect of each ingredient they added.

Scorpius Malfoy did not care one single bit, and Rose hardly doubted his grade in the class suffered at all. In fact, he cared so little about what he was doing that he sent Lorcan Scamander to the hospital wing, his face bubbling with boils that ooze disgusting pus. Malfoy had just laughed. Except it wasn't real laughter. It was snickering, which made Rose want to smack the hell out of him.

As she sat in the Potions classroom, head down, face in arms, she regretted being born. If she was not born, she would not have to face the monster sitting next to her.

Slughorn said something and clapped his hands, and suddenly the room was in motion. It was time to start their most recent antidote. Rose shuddered. She waited for something to explode in the cauldron in front of her. She decided she just wasn't going to participate this time. She squeezed her eyes shut and kept her head in her arms and waited for whatever doom Scorpius was brewing.

But the longer she waited, there was no explosion or nasty fizzling or horrid stench. She hadn't even heard Scorpius get up. She opened her eyes and lifted her head slightly to her right, only to discover Scorpius' face just inches away from hers, staring silently.

Rose lurched away and scowled. "What is your problem, Malfoy?"

Scorpius smirked and leaned back in his chair. "Wakey wakey."

"I wasn't sleeping, Malfoy," she commented with an annoyed tone. "I was waiting for you to blow up the school."

Malfoy continued to smirk. "Funny. Now get up and start the antidote."

Rose coldly spat, "Don't tell me what to do."

Malfoy glared.

"I'm not helping you today. Help yourself." She put her head back down into the cradle she made with her arms.

He sighed loudly. "Weasley, come on." He waited. She did not move. "Weasley."

Silence.

"Merlin. WEASLEY!"

Silence.

He rolled his gray eyes and sat forward, bringing his lips close to her ear. "Rose."

Rose jumped and lifted her head. "What?" She glanced at his face, making sure to avoid his eyes. She had made the mistake of looking at the eyes one time earlier in her fourth year and did not plan to make that mistake again.

His voice was suddenly very soft. "Help me." He tugged on a strand of her wavy auburn hair. "We're partners, you're supposed to help me."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Not if you're going to sabotage all of my progress." She turned her head the other way.

Scorpius sighed. "I won't. I promise."

She glanced back at him. He held out a pinky. She stared at it hesitantly before grabbing it with her own pinky. "Teammates again?" Scorpius suggested in a pleasant manner that Rose couldn't quite take seriously. She let go of his pinky and stood up.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just don't call me Rose again."

Scorpius smirked.


	3. Sadness

**100 Rose and Scorpius Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:**I disclaim!

**Chapter III: Sadness**

Rose had never really had a real boyfriend. She and Lysander Scamander were childhood loves from the sandbox, but as they grew up, they had grown apart. Rose became distant, Lysander became very quiet. There was Aidan Finnigan in third year, but that was only because her father had told her to go for a Quidditch player. They only snogged twice, besides. And the thing with Malfoy last year? Well, that didn't really count.

Rose had her first real boyfriend when she was sixteen – bittersweet sixteen. The only reason she called Nathaniel Corner her first boyfriend was because he was the first boy to break her heart. Except for Malfoy, but he didn't count.

Sixth year Rose sat in the library on a cold November day and smiled forlornly as she thought about this. Oh how she had been so stupid, so blind. Nathaniel had two timed her, cheated on her, fooled around with Josephina Macmillan behind her back.

As Rose sat in her corner of the library, staring blankly at the book before her, she uttered allowed, "Bloody scum."

Never had she felt so humiliated, depressed, or helpless. Until she then heard an unfortunately familiar drawl.

"Do you always talk to yourself, Weasley?"

She glanced up to confirm the pale face, gray eyes, and perfect blonde hair that matched the voice. Her brain screamed, "Go away, Malfoy," but her mouth could not form the words.

Scorpius seated himself across from her, putting his feet up on the table. "What's wrong with you? You look like someone just murdered your cat."

She smiled, tears welling up behind her hazel eyes. She wasn't laughing at him, she was laughing at herself.

She choked and emitted a strangled sob, her body shaking. She covered her face with her hands. Now that she allowed herself to cry, she couldn't stop. She removed her hands from her face and pushed her hair away from her face. She gasped, making sobbing noises between each ragged breath.

Scorpius put his feet down immediately and sat up. A concerned look crossed his face, his brow creased in confusion and surprise. "Hey. What the hell is this? You're crying in front of _me_?"

All she could do was shake her head miserably. She quite frankly did not care. In all honesty, he was the only person she could cry in front of.

He stood and walked to her side, kneeling down so that his head was level with about her shoulders. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her so that she was facing him.

"Hey. Rose, what's wrong?"

More tears blurred her vision. He had called her Rose. It tore a new sort of hole in her heart. She gasped. "He's w-with fucking Josie M-M-Macmillan." She couldn't control her sobs or her stammering. It was like the hiccups. They came involuntarily.

Scorpius frowned. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned forward, resting his head against her chest. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her face into his shoulder. She tried to let his scent calm her nerves, but even when her loud sobbing ceased, silent tears still dampened his shirt.

He rubbed her back in small circles and softly spoke, "Fuck, Weasley, it's only Corner." He paused. "He doesn't deserve you anyway."

Rose just shook her head.

Scorpius silently rubbed her back until she closed her eyes and almost felt that she could fall asleep right on his shoulder. He helped her gather her books and escorted her out of the library, straight to the Gryffindor Common Room, giving anyone who bothered to ask her what was the matter a dirty look. Before she walked through the portrait hole, he grabbed her arm. "I'll fix it, Rose." He placed a light kiss on her forehead and was gone.

The next morning in Transfiguration, Nathaniel Corner came in considerably late, sporting a nasty shiner the size of a human fist.


	4. Sunrise

**100 Rose and Scorpius Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:**I disclaim!

**Chapter IV: Sunrise**

Malfoy was a morning person, always had been. As a child he woke up at the same time every morning, five o'clock, and would be wide awake for most of the day. This only worsened as he attended Hogwarts. He didn't need that much sleep, really, and each morning he would wake up at about half after four, even before the little ticking clock next to his bed could wake him up. By the time he was in his fifth year, he stopped setting his alarm, knowing that he would wake up at the same time each morning.

It was on an early morning in October that Scorpius awoke around four thirty and bathed, dressed, and organized his books before going down to the Great Hall, where he read in the Daily Prophet that it would be sunny. Scorpius was awfully fond of sunrises.

He was considering going outside just in time to sit by the lake and watch the sunrise when a certain auburn haired girl entered the Great Hall and joined the scarce numbers at the Gryffindor table.

Scorpius stood, smirking. His decision was made. Quietly he made his way to the Gryffindor table and plopped himself down next to a yawning Rose Weasley. "Morning."

Rose glanced wearily at his face and continued to pour herself some orange juice. She did not respond, probably because she was barely awake, Scorpius guessed. He eyed her tired face, the way her dark hair hung loosely from its sloppy bun, and her candy pink striped pajama bottoms beneath her black robes. She sipped on her orange juice slowly and began to unfold her copy of the Daily Prophet.

Scorpius lifted an arm and slapped a hand down on the paper, preventing her from reading the headlines.

She made a sour face and turned to face him. "Can I help you with something, my sugar plum?"

He smirked and removed his hand, "As a matter of fact, yes." He then stood and held out his hand for her to take.

She eyed it cautiously and then took it. He helped her up from her seat and began to lead her out of the Great Hall. "Where are you taking me?"

"Outside."

"For what, pray tell?!? It's cold out there!" She yanked her hand out of his and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before crossing her arms.

Scorpius sighed. "To watch the sun rise, my dear."

"Oh." With that, she trudged forward, past Scorpius, and continued out on the path to the lake. Scorpius rolled his eyes and strode after her, meeting up with her as she sat down in the dewy grass just a few feet from the edge of the water. Scorpius stood for a moment and stared at her small frame. Her head whipped around and she cried out, "Malfoy!" She lowered her tone, "Oh. You're right there. Are you going to sit down or just stand there like a moron?"

He sniggered. "You really know how to charm a bloke, Weasley." He sat down behind her, where she was sitting Indian style in the grass. He placed his legs on either side of her body and pressed his chest into her back, resting his chin on her shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and settled his eyes on the horizon, watching for the upcoming daylight.

Lowly Rose commented, "You're molesting me, Malfoy."

He turned his head toward hers and closed his eyes. "You enjoy it, angel."

His breath tickled the skin on her neck. "How would you know what I enjoy, lovely?"

Scorpius shrugged. "I just do."

Rose didn't bother to pry any further. She really didn't care. He was right, just like he always was, although she would never dream of giving him the satisfaction of admitting he was right. Instead she grabbed his hands and intertwined her fingers in his. Quietly they sat together, one dressed in candy pink stripes, the other donned in black robes, and watched the purple-orange glow of Scorpius' sunrise.


	5. Snow

**100 Rose and Scorpius Drabbles**

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim!

**Chapter V: Snow**

Sometimes Rose threw snowballs. _Sometimes._ Winter was her least favourite season. It was cold and full of wet, heavy snow, and since it rained all the bloody time on the isle of Great Britain, it was only expected it snowed all the bloody time once it got cold enough. However, the snow wasn't all bad. Because sometimes Rose made snowballs and threw them. Mainly she threw snowballs at her pesky brother Hugo or Albus when he was being a prat, or when her cousin James invited her to be on his team for the snowball wars that raged on and on every Saturday for four months. It wasn't that she was uppity and didn't appreciate fun that she didn't throw snowballs, it was because she despised being hit with a snowball, and a certain someone made it a custom since first year to make sure his first snowball of the season hit Rose Weasley square in the face.

It was the first real snowfall of December, and the fourth year Gryffindor had been dreading setting foot in the good eight to ten inches of snow since she first saw little flakes falling from the sky a week ago. She knew that somewhere outside would a lurking felon, a ruthless tossing machine, a snowball menace. _Scorpius Fucking Hyperion Malfoy._

She couldn't avoid it any longer, however, because her mum was starting to send howlers, demanding that she write her back. In order to write Mrs. Weasley back, Rose would have to go to the owlery to send her letter. The owlery was outside. Today would be the day she could no longer avoid the doom that awaited.

Rose stood in the doorway that led to the snowy white terrace full of forts and trees and all sorts of places for enemies to lurk behind. She shivered. She watched as groups of first years and second years frolicked in the snow, couples sat on the benches soaking up the romanticism of the snowflakes, older years playing more serious, competitive games in the far side of the courtyard. Perhaps she could walk across and into the safety zone without being noticed. Fat chance.

She gripped her letter and stuffed it into one of the back pockets on her jeans and pulled her blue knit stocking cap over her long hair before trudging out into the snow. She made it halfway across the lawn and weighed her chances of getting away from a very well hidden Slytherin boy this one time. Her mind told her fat chance once more, but her legs were moving at the speed of lightning. Maybe, just maybe she would-

SMACK!

Rose stopped dead in her tracks. She squeezed her eyes shut and gasped in shock at the sudden cold, icy snow now plastered to her face. Her jaw fell open and she stood, arms frozen at her sides. Ever so slowly she moved her hands to her face and wiped the remains of a very well-made snowball from her vision. Her whole face was numb, and thanks to not wearing gloves while handling snow, now her hands were too. She violently wiped her wet hands on the sides of her jeans and slowly spun an entire 360 degrees, looking for the attacker.

No one in the nearby area was paying any attention to her, nor did any of them look guilty in the slightest bit. Rose continued to spin in a circle. Her mind was telling her to just make a run for it, but another part needed to know where the smarmy cockroach was. She muttered under her breath, "Where the hell are y-"

SMACK!

The second one was just as out of nowhere and numbing as the first. Rose gasped in shock and rubbed her face, trying to get some feeling back. She gritted her teeth and stomped forward into deeper snow toward the tall oak tree. She balled her hands up into fists as she shouted up into the tree, "Scorpius Malfoy, I know you're up there! Stop throwing damned-"

Suddenly a snow ball hit the tree trunk in front of her, causing her to jump and finish her former sentence with a high pitched shriek instead of the word "snowballs". She spun around.

There, standing about ten feet away from her, was Scorpius Malfoy, bouncing a huge snowball in his gloved hand. He grinned at her.

Rose exhaled and narrowed her eyes. "You are an arse!" She stomped over to him and shoved him.

Scorpius staggered back but caught his balance. He sniggered and tossed another snowball at her, hitting her in the leg.

"Malfoy! Ugh, you're despicable!" She slapped him on the arm.

"Hey, it's not my fault you can't take a hit, Weasley," he raised his arms defensively.

Rose snorted, "It's hardly fair when I can't even see where they're coming from."

Malfoy only continued to smirk, soft chuckles filling the air around them.

"Stop laughing, it isn't funny! I think there was a chunk of ice in that second one…" Rose's hand shot up to her face as she said this. She frowned and lowered it. "Stop laughing, you arse!" Malfoy was practically doubling over with laughter now. Rose's face grew even redder than it already was. Suddenly she screamed, "STOP IT!" Malfoy hardly had time to look surprised before she came at him with a forceful shove. He gripped at her sleeves instinctively and pulled her down with him. Both made groans of discomfort as they hit the snow-covered ground below.

Rose squirmed and tried to stand up, but Malfoy's grip on her arms was too tight. "Let go of me." She glared down into his smirking face.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Do it or I'll…I'll…" Rose glared into his gray eyes searching for a way to make him let her go.

"Or you'll what?" He smirked some more.

"I'll…kiss you." A triumphant expression flickered across her face for a second, but judging by the broadening of his grin, her threat had not created the effect she had hoped for. She frowned.

Scorpius raised his eyebrows. "Do it then, Freckles."

Rose huffed and continued to glare down at his gray eyes, which always used to seem cold and hard but now seemed to glisten with some weird energy and satisfaction. Maybe it was all the white snow going to her head and causing her to hallucinate things. She could suddenly hear her heartbeat in her head. In the battle of gray versus hazel, the gray was winning. She felt lightheaded and was unaware of how close her face was to Scorpius'.

She realized she had waited too long to follow through with her threat when Scorpius lifted his head a bit and lightly pressed his lips to hers. It was a mere peck, and he pulled away, awaiting her reaction.

Rose closed her eyes and put her forehead to his, lowered her chin, and kissed him. Scorpius returned the kiss lightly at first, and then deepened it little by little while placing his hands on her hips. Rose parted her lips for a fraction of a moment, and he took the opportunity to use his tongue to take the kiss to its highest potential before it became snogging. The kiss lasted a bit longer before Rose pulled away and stood up slowly, minding the ringing in her ears and her lightheadedness. She brushed the snow off her sweater and checked to make sure her letter was still in her back pocket.

Scorpius propped himself up on his elbows and stared up at her, a confused look on his face.

Rose paused and said, "Two words, Malfoy. No tongue." And with that, she strode off, chin in the air.


	6. Colours

**100 Rose and Scorpius Drabbles**

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim!

**Chapter VI: Colours**

Rose Weasley was once told that life is full of colours. For Rose, a lot of things about life in the wizarding world were colourless, just different shades of black and white. Some things were blurred and undefined with dark or light because she had not grown old enough to experience them, so to her, the world seemed colour blind. Love, however, was a different story. Love was colourful. It was vivid. Some of the colours Rose wished to erase from her sight and memory, but they existed nonetheless, and she understood most of them. Love was something she understood, whether she was willing to admit or not.

Love was red. It was the colour of the human heart. When someone was in love, the person they loved had a special place in their hearts, and when that special person created emotions in them, they were supposed to be able to feel their hearts race, ache for their missing lovers, or break right in two. Technically the feeling called "love" was a psychological attachment and familiarization with someone, Rose knew this. But in all honesty, the fifteen year old girl was a hopeless romantic, and the way her special someone made her heart leap into her throat with just the sound of his voice, the way her heart ached when he decided to be stubborn and ignore her for days on end, the way she could feel blood, warm, red blood enriched with love, rushing to her cheeks whenever he caught her looking at him, had Rose convinced that love was red.

Orange was his least favourite colour; she had discovered this in third year. "It's such a stupid colour," he had said. "Pumpkins are orange, and I hate pumpkins. Especially pumpkin _juice_." She began to understand his sulkiness during Halloween because the holiday was practically all orange. She had made the mistake of buying him an orange Pygmy Puff at her uncle George's joke shop for Christmas the same year. He had stared at it without response for just a second too long, and Rose had known she had made a mistake. He tried to shrug it off and give her a genuine smile, but her feelings had already been hurt. She cried about it later in the common room, and when she asked his best friend Flint about it, Flint said a cat had eaten it in the common room. Orange was not a strong colour for the two of them.

Then there was yellow, the colour he once told her he hated seeing too much of because he liked a little clouds and rain sometimes. At one point it rained for almost two weeks and he conducted a song entitled "Give Us Back Big Yellow" and sang it loudly in the library while she was trying to study. At first she had slapped him with a book for getting her into trouble with the librarian but eventually fell out of her chair from giggling so hard at the way he sang the word "yellow" as "yeller". And when she had tried to explain to him the plot of the Muggle novel Old Yeller. "Clearly this is why I don't read Muggle literature, Weasley. Everyone murders their dogs."

Chocolate was brown, and oh how Rose loved chocolate. Somehow he picked up on her obsession with chocolate in third year and bribed her to go to Hogsmeade with him with any amount of anything she liked at Honeydukes. She used all of the money his mum had sent him on ten boxes of chocolates, and they spent the night together in the hospital wing with stomachaches. He made it a tradition to buy Rose a box of chocolates during every Hogsmeade trip, and she kept each box under her bed from which she would pull them out in the middle of the night so that no one could catch her thinking about him with each and every bite.

Gray were his eyes, the most mesmerizing shade of gray that gray could ever be. Rose always felt lightheaded if she stared into them for too long, as if he was doing it on purpose. It was as though he could put embarrassing things, though things she secretly desired just the same, into her mind using those light gray eyes, but she could never do the same to him. From time to time they would show small flickers of emotions, but Rose could never decipher them. His emotions were always in the tone of his more often than not bored, boyish voice or the words he spoke. Hardly ever in the eyes. Rose loved to kiss his eyelids and while doing so sometimes wondered if those gray eyes she knew so well ever cried and dampened his long and dark eyelashes. If they did, she had never seen it. It broke her heart to admit that every time he made her cry, she wanted him to cry as well. She wondered if gray would be half as powerful then.

His favourite colour was blue. Pity her eyes weren't blue. She didn't even look very good in blue either. She looked decent in blue things, but it was not her most flattering colour. Blue was the reason he always looked up when he was outside on a clear day. It wasn't the clouds he was watching, Rose finally discovered. It was the bright blue sky. Whenever _she_ tried to look up at it, she felt dizzy and had to close her eyes.

Rose looked her best in anything green, but particularly emerald green. Ironic that his house colour was green. She cursed herself aloud the day she realized how bloody _good_ she looked wearing his green Slytherin Quidditch robes with the letters M-A-L-F-O-Y stitched across the upper back, the number nine directly below it. He had told her it made her freckles stand out, and she thought he had been making fun of her until he stood behind her in the changing room mirror and whispered, "It makes me want to kiss every single one."

Despite how utterly wonderful she looked in anything green, Rose Weasley's favourite colour was purple. As a child she had owned a whole baker's dozen of purple Pygmy Puffs, had purple bed sheets, purple bedroom walls, refused to sleep without her purple stuffed elephant, and even had her aunt Ginny charm her hair purple on her seventh birthday. For Valentine's Day in her fifth year, she received an anonymous box wrapped in purple gift wrap. Inside had been a tiny kitten the colour of brown sugar, and attached to its purple collar was a heart cut out of purple parchment that read, "Her name's Violet. No need to get me anything, I've got the perfect Rose to last me a million Valentine's Days to come." It only took her one class to figure out who it was from, and he even kissed her in front of her cousin James.

Lastly, there was pink, the colour of both their lips. His lips were softer than she had imagined when she first kissed him, and they fit perfectly on hers. She loved kissing him, even though she liked to tease him by saying it was utterly disgusting. Kissing him was not the same as meaningless snogging as she had done with previous boyfriends. She'd kissed him hundreds of times and yet no matter where he kissed her, when he kissed her, whether it was with eyes open or closed, or with or without tongue, whenever he was done kissing her, she _always_ found herself smiling an odd, giddy sort of grin, tugging on her bottom lip with her teeth, or constantly touching her pink lips with her fingers.

He had been kissing her the first time she let those three little words slip, those three words he had whispered to her three months before, right after April 7th, her sixteenth birthday, when she had never been so happy to hear the expression that she almost cried but just couldn't for some twisted reason say it back. He was kissing her, and she was making a soft "mmm" noise against his pink lips. He had grinned against her lips and held her head in his hands. "Scorpius, I love you," she had murmured without even realizing she had said it.

"Say it again," was his reaction after what had seemed like forever.

"I love you."

He shook his head and pressed his forehead to hers, "No, my name."

Rose tilted her head to the side. "Scorpius." He closed his eyes. His face looked completely peaceful. She grinned. "Scorpius."

Scorpius opened his eyes and stared into Rose's. Suddenly she could see all the colours of their love in his eyes. She smiled.


	7. Too Much

**100 Rose and Scorpius Drabbles**

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim!

**Chapter VII: Too Much**

"That's it! I've seen way too much of Scorpius Malfoy!" Rose Weasley declared to her cousin Albus on the fourth day of their sixth year, after bursting into the Gryffindor Common Room suddenly and interrupting his very quiet studying session. Albus looked up from his Transfiguration essay and eyed his cousin with curiosity and confusion. Rose stood, back pack slung over one shoulder, hands on hips. She continued to rant, "This is the last straw, I'm _done_. Completely over it." She nodded and tossed herself onto the couch next to Albus. "What essay are you working on?"

However much of her homework and prefect duties Rose threw herself into for the remaining two days of the week, she still found herself trying to convince her brain that what she had told Albus was how she truly felt. But no matter how much she talked to herself and said she was over Malfoy, another half of her was convinced that he was pulling another one of his tricks, that he was just ignoring her for no reason just to get under her nerves. Watching people twitch with frustration was exactly how Scorpius Malfoy got his sick thrills.

In fact, Rose intended to show him up and put a stop to all this silliness on Friday morning at breakfast, but upon watching him from across the Great Hall decided better of it. He was sitting there at the Slytherin table with his Quidditch mates, grinning, laughing, enjoying his morning meal. But under his left arm was a girl, a girl who was not Rose. She was a fifth year – the last name was Nott, Rose was sure of this. She was blonde and…beautiful.

Rose felt a sharp pain shoot across the area where her abdomen met her ribs. She felt like she was splitting in two pieces. As she sat at the Gryffindor table staring across the room with a spoon in one hand, she held the other hand to her stomach. She thought she heard Albus ask if she was all right but her eyes could only focus on the scene unraveling before her.

Perhaps it was just a family friend. Someone he had known since birth. He had once told Rose that most of the girls in Slytherin he had never even talked to, and the ones he had talked to, he wished he could beat to death with a beater's bat. "They're all so daft," he told her. But if Nott was so daft, why was he kissing her and smiling at her like he had once smiled at Rose?

She couldn't watch any longer. She had had too much of this scene. Somehow her legs carried her up and out of the Great Hall so quickly that by the time Albus got up and followed her out, she was already around two corners and racing to the girls' loo.

This wasn't happening. She was dreaming. Scorpius hadn't really stopped replying to her owls in August, he hadn't really been ignoring her for the past week, he wasn't really just kissing a beautiful fifth year. None of it was real. It was just too much to be real. Rose heaved her breakfast into one of the toilets.

"No, no, no." She sank to the cold stone floor in the tiny stall. "No." She shook her head. It wasn't true. It was too much to handle. It was a nightmare. She told herself to think about something else and her dream would move on and soon she would wake up and she would still be at the Burrow and she would go shopping at Diagon with her mum and Grandmum Molly and James would get his Head Boy badge and Scorpius would show up and ask if he could borrow her for a minute and no, no, no, she could see is face, his perfect face and his perfect gray eyes, he was in her head and she couldn't get him out no matter how hard she banged her head on the stall wall or how much auburn hair she pulled at or how many hot tears of regret and embarrassment she shed.

"No...no, no, no. Nooooooo…" all she could do was sob. This was a nightmare. Hadn't he once told her he loved her? Why was he kissing someone else? What did she do wrong? Why was he being this way? Why had she believed him? He was a fucking Malfoy, he couldn't be trusted! Why had she been so stupid to allow herself to get this attached to a _boy_? Maybe she would just have to find a boyfriend to replace him. Yes, she nodded her head, I'll just do that. Someone smarter and better looking than Malfoy. Perhaps that Corner boy would do. She smiled silently, tears still streaming down her face, eyes still squeezed shut.

Rose didn't remember ever leaving the Great Hall until Lily found her in the fetal position on the floor of the bathroom and had to shake her violently and scream, "Rose! Rose Ariana, wake up!" to get her to snap out of it.

Rose stared up into Lily's scared and concerned face. Lily breathed, "Rose, it's third period already, where were you? Al and I looked everywhere for you!"

"It's third period already?"

"Yes, you've got Potions. Look, I even brought your books." Lily shoved a pile of books toward Rose. Rose stared at them. She had potions with…she shuddered and shoved the books away. "I'm not going. I don't feel well."

Lily helped Rose stand and suggested, "Maybe you should go see Madam Pomfrey."

Rose nodded. "Yeah, I think I had too much to eat."

It wasn't anything she had to eat. She had too much of Scorpius Malfoy, and she desperately hoped that Poppy Pomfrey could cure her.

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! **I have a quick question for you. I'm thinking of starting another story, it would be Dramione (since I admittedly sort of ship this if it's done well), and I once saw this done nicely and I'd like to take a shot at it. Ready? WHAT IF THE TRIO ERA KIDS WERE MUGGLES? I'd kind of like your suggestions on it.

I kind of have it mapped out a little. The setting would be California (it's cliché, I know, but it's my favorite place ever – San Clemente, to be exact), I'd bump up the year a little to…I'm thinking 2002-2003 so that the Iraq War and the War on Terrorism and all those current events could play into it a little.

As far as Hermione and Draco go, Hermione's probably the senior valedictorian, not involved in any sports, does state speech contest, class president, organizes a lot of stuff, probably thinks Malfoy deserves a good detention or ten yet for some reason pities him 'cause his dad's the sort of parent who would force him into playing ten thousand sports and WIN WIN WIN at all of them (since there's no magic, Lucius has to have his succeed at SOMETHING) and then Hermione ends up taking notes/filling in his answers on worksheets for him during pre-calc while he sleeps off morning practices. I DON'T KNOW. There are a lot of interesting grounds I could go on, and I want to know what you all think! Would any of you actually read it?

Review and tell me!


	8. Jealousy

**100 Rose and Scorpius Drabbles**

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim!

**Chapter VIII: Jealousy**

"Looks like Vaisey's caught a glimpse of the golden snitch! But so has Corner! Whoever catches the snitch first wins the match!" The young commentator's voice rang throughout the pitch and in Scorpius Malfoy's ears as the Slytherin team maneuvered through a mass of Ravenclaw players, passing the quaffle from one side of the pitch to the other. Scorpius did not have the time to take a glance at Vaisey, the team's fourth year seeker, who was flying off in the other direction, neck-in-neck with Nathaniel Corner in pursuit of the snitch. Zabini had tossed the quaffle at him, and he caught it with agility. He leaned forward on his broomstick and cut sharply to the left, raising the quaffle in his right hand above his head. His shoulder throbbed from a nasty collision with a bludger earlier in the game, but without hesitation he whipped the quaffle at the middle ring, aimed perfectly at the Ravenclaw keeper's face. The keeper's eyes widened and instinctively he threw up his hands to cover his face. He lost balance on his broomstick and plummeted toward the ground, allowing the quaffle to go through the ring, earning Slytherin another ten points.

Malfoy smirked and flew back into formation, mumbling the score to himself, "Slytherin – 80, Ravenclaw – 30."

Suddenly the crowd below was roaring, and he took the opportunity to take a quick glance at the fierce fight for the snitch at the other end of the pitch. Both Corner and Vaisey were in deep concentration, both with arms extended toward the golden snitch, and neither was paying any attention to the bludger Flint had just hit their way.

Malfoy knew it was intended to hit Corner, and Flint's aim never failed. Suddenly the bludger came into rough contact with Corner's side, knocking him down and away from the snitch. In a heartbeat Vaisey gained speed and wrapped his fingers around the golden snitch. The Slytherin fans' screams grew louder as Vaisey floated his way to the ground, where he was soon joined by the rest of his team. The commentator could barely be heard, "And Slytherin wins the match!"

The celebration was short lived, however, when Corner met up with Flint and started a physical brawl, having to be separated by Hooch. "Take it easy, you two. Pick it up, take it back to the changing rooms. Match is over, no more fighting. Do you understand?"

Scorpius took a long, hot shower in the Slytherin changing room and tried his best to hide his quickly bruising shoulder from Brutus Flint, who, being Captain, would surely make a fuss out of it and find him a replacement until Pomfrey fixed him up. He dressed hastily and engaged himself in the victory shouts and jeering of the other team as he gathered his things and headed outside.

The sun was starting to set, and he hoped to Merlin he didn't have prefect duties that night because he had one thing in mind and one thing only, and it involved getting totally pissed at the victory party probably already beginning in the Slytherin common room. He wanted to get totally pissed, not hear a word out of Izzy Nott's fat mouth, and perhaps send an inappropriate, harassing owl to his father before passing out on the common room floor

With these thoughts set in his mind, Malfoy set out on the path back to the castle, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth, and trudged silently along until he came up behind the couple that reminded him of the exact reason he wanted to drink himself into oblivion and forget about _people_. Nathaniel Corner, piss and moan extraordinaire, and Rose Weasley, his Rose.

Rose was draped in Corner's blue and bronze Quidditch robes. Malfoy grimaced. They looked atrocious on her. He wanted to rip them off her back and toss them on the ground and stomp on them with his muddy shoes.

Corner had his arm around her waist, and anger bubbled up under the surface of Scorpius' pale skin. She wasn't Corner's to touch, she was _his_. Malfoy halted in his step and frowned. Except she wasn't. She hadn't been his since his father had told him to focus his attention on something or someone else, for the sake of the family's reputation and simply because he was concerned that his son wasn't involved enough with the people of his own house. Scorpius snorted. Draco Malfoy. It was all probably his mother's idea, but Mister Malfoy did everything to fulfill his wife's wishes. But why had Scorpius obeyed? It was probably the stupidest thing he could have done, because now he regretted it, and now he had lost Rose to Nathaniel Corner, whom he was sure was a queer nancy boy up until this point.

Rose had moved on, apparently, to Corner. Scorpius wondered if she had found out about his own relationship with Isabelle Nott. It wasn't a relationship at all, just a fake romance to keep his father off his back, but in order for it all to play out, Scorpius had needed to make it look like he was totally enamored with the fifth year Slytherin girl. Why couldn't he have stayed with Rose and used Nott for appearance? Because Rose wasn't stupid and wouldn't have stood for it. He could hear her now. "I'm not going to allow people to think you're two timing me with her! James knows about us, I'm sure he'd think it was a little dodgy."

The Rose in his head was sometimes fun to bicker with, but bickering was all he seemed to do with her because his mind was full of regret and that made him a very moody sixteen year old. But in all honesty, when he wasn't convincing himself it was best to block out all thoughts of Rose Weasley, the little smiling, waving, yet argumentative Rose in his head was all he had to hold onto. He hadn't heard her voice since early August. Nearly three months ago.

Scorpius was pulled out of his reverie by Corner's whiny voice, "I can't believe the nerve of that Flint. He's a complete dolt, a real orangutan."

Rose's bottom lip puckered out in a pout and she reached up to stroke Nathaniel's dark hair. "Poor boy." She placed a small kiss on his cheek.

Scorpius scowled. A monstrous rage built up inside him. He could only describe it with one word.

Jealousy.

There was no point in trying to deny it.

He swallowed, sniffed, and found his voice. "Would you like some cheese with that whine, Corner?"

Both Rose and Corner jumped and wheeled around to glare at him. Scorpius's skin burned, tingled, and formed goose bumps all at once when Rose's hazel eyes focused straight him for the first time in a long time.

"Go away, Malfoy. I don't need you here to rub it in any further, thanks," Corner sneered and crossed his arms, creating a small space between himself and Rose where his arm had stretched out to Rose's small waist.

Scorpius sniggered and shot back, "I hardly think anything I say to you's going to make a difference compared to what the rest of the school will have to say about your team, Natey Poo."

He strode forward and inched into the space between Rose and Corner, his back to Corner, head titled down toward Rose's face just inches from his. He lingered for a brief moment. She stared up at him, an unreadable expression on her face.

He wanted badly to kiss her. She opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut it and looked away from him. He frowned and blinked slowly, finishing edging through the small space, and continued on up the path to the castle at a considerably fast pace.

The rest of the night he drank and drank and drank until he realized he couldn't drink away the image of her perfect angelic face that was permanently stuck behind his eyes. Even when he saw his "girlfriend" slip upstairs to the boys dormitories with someone in her own year, he was not distracted from his goal – getting Rose out of his head. He just laughed and downed another bottle of alcohol. "Good riddance." He was _not_ going to miss _Nott_. The pun of the girl's name made him laugh even more, and he couldn't stop laughing as he stumbled out of the common room and down the corridors. He didn't even stop grinning when a group of third years found him passed out on the stairwell outside the Divination classroom or when McGonagall dished him out two hours of detention for "improper display of behaviour".

"Do you think this is funny, Mister Malfoy?"

The only thing he found funny was that jealousy had finally driven him insane. Pretending he wasn't already insane.


	9. Halloween

**100 Rose and Scorpius Drabbles**

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim!

**Chapter IX: Halloween**

Rosie's free period of the afternoon of Halloween had been spent preparing to ask Scorpius Malfoy one simple question. She would ask him this one simple question in sixth year Potions, which she had directly after her free period, and she expected a one-word answer and with that answer she could be satisfied and go back to never speaking to him again. However, it was not as simple as it sounded.

As Rose entered the Potions classroom, she noticed a loud vibrancy of the colour orange, which she normally would have found festive if the person she was about to confront didn't hate Halloween. Scorpius hated Halloween, and therefore he was probably in a very crabby mood.

Slughorn started the lesson and informed them he would grade them on whatever pleasant "Halloween" surprise each pair of table partners could brew up before the end of the period. Rose worked quietly with her partner and watched Scorpius out the corner of her eye. He seemed fairly timid. She moved to the front of the room to bring back a sample of root for her potion and mentally prepared herself as she grabbed the root and turned her heel, getting closer to Malfoy's table with each step. Suddenly she felt as if he throat was tightening and she couldn't find her voice. Her heart was beating out of her chest as she felt her jaw open, ready to form words.

She stood next to his table where he was working busily over his cauldron with his best mate and went ignored until Brutus Flint looked over at her and nudged Scorpius. She felt Scorpius' eyes on her. Whether he was glaring or just staring, she did not care to look to determine which. Her mind froze and for a brief second or two she stared blankly at his cauldron until she inhaled shortly and quietly asked, "Do you plan on going to the party in the Astronomy Tower tonight?" Her voice sounded stiff and a bit odd, but she had asked her question, and when he answered, she would go back to her own table and never speak to him again.

Scorpius narrowed his eyes coldly replied, "No." He then took the root she was holding and dropped it into his cauldron.

Rose tried to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat and nodded. Absentmindedly she retrieved more root and went back to her own cauldron.

He wasn't going. Good. She could spend the night with Nathaniel in peace, without having to worry about seeing his face. His last intrusion at the Slytherin versus Ravenclaw match had been too much for her to bear. Then she had almost spoken to him. Merlin only knew what she would have said! She remembered wanting to beg him to take her back, but clearly she was not _that_ desperate, was she?

Rose shrugged to herself and tried to forget all things Scorpius Malfoy-related for the remainder of the afternoon. By the time Nathaniel was ready to sneak up to the party, the only part of her that wasn't convinced to forget about Malfoy was her stomach – it had a nervous little pain to it, as if something bad was going to happen. She'd had these little butterflies since her conversation in Potions.

Two hours and three bottles of firewhiskey later, Rose only felt sicker yet. And for some reason Nathaniel was very eager to go find an empty classroom for them to snog in. The snogging was not necessarily _bad_, but Nathaniel was not as good a kisser as Scorpius.

Rose felt her stomach lurch at this thought. She pulled away from Nathaniel's kiss slightly. Suddenly Nathaniel was planting sloppy kisses on her neck and trying to pull her sweatshirt off. He had her pinned down on the top of a desk and she knew exactly what he was looking for, but she didn't want to. Not with him. Bloody Merlin, not him. There would be no way she could get through that without comparing his pathetic hormone-driven lust to something ten times more meaningful she had experienced with _him_. She felt like she might be sick. The way Nathaniel was sliding his tongue along her throat made her shudder. It felt dirty and wrong.

Scorpius' face flashed before her eyes and she sat up abruptly, eyes wide. "Nate," she breathed, shoving him away gently. "I…I can't. Not here or now. I don't think I'm ready." She tucked her hair behind her ears and scooted off the desktop. "I don't think I really want to."

Nathaniel's eyes glazed over with confusion and a tinge of rejection. "Well…I guess if it's not the right time." He trailed off and shrugged.

Rose crossed her arms over her stomach and looked away. "I think I'm just going to head back to my room." She turned and headed for the door. Over her shoulder she added, "Sorry," as an afterthought.

By the time she was safely away from the noise and obnoxiousness of the party, she was sprinting and she hadn't a clue why. She didn't know where she was going, but she had passed the Gryffindor common room a long time ago. Something in her brain was screaming "Scorpius" at her while another thing screamed "go back to the party". Her heart didn't want either. So she soaked herself in water so hot it was almost scalding in the prefect's bath and scrubbed away all thoughts until she didn't feel like her brain was thinking anything at all.

Tucked away safely in her bed a couple hours later, all Rose thought about was how rude she must have seemed to Nathaniel. She decided she would have to make it up to him somehow. Sleep seemed to grab hold of her and she slept, dream free, until she was shaken awake by one of her roommates.

A few hours later, in the late morning of November 1st, she learned the outcome of the party after she had left it. Nathaniel had "hooked up" with Josephina Macmillan, and according to Saoirse Finnigan, they had been a secret item for a long time.

Rose made up for her behaviour by dumping him at breakfast.


	10. Tournament

**100 Rose and Scorpius Drabbles**

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim!

**Chapter X: Tournament**

"_A famous contest between the schools of Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons, originated 700 years ago for frivolity and friendly competition between the three schools. The Tournament itself is a series of tasks designated champions of the three schools must complete in order to win_." It sounded so simple in its mere definition, but to Rose Weasley, who had read all about it in _Hogwarts: A History_, the Triwizard Tournament was an evil, uncouth practice, especially since more than one handful of students had died amidst completing the dangerous tasks. It didn't help that her uncle Harry had told her all about his own experience in the Tournament back in his fourth year.

Fourth year! Didn't students have to be seventeen years of age to qualify for the Tournament? Now also suspicious about the Goblet of Fire, which chose the champions for the contest, Rose Weasley hoped that the Triwizard Tournament would never occur again. This hope lasted for five years, and the Tournament had hardly ever entered Rose's thoughts since she had last spoken about it with Uncle Harry.

So it was not unexpected that Rose was in complete and utter shock when Head Mistress McGonagall announced that Hogwarts would be the host of the first Triwizard Tournament since 1994. Rose's first reaction was to grab at her shiny, brand new Head Girl badge and nearly fall off the bench at her table and onto her butt. Thankfully Albus prevented her fall.

Her cousin Louis was just like his laid-back, risk-taking father Bill. "It sounds so cool! But I'm only fifteen. Uncle Harry did it when he was fourteen! What a load of bullocks. Rosie, will you put my name in for me?"

Hugo wanted to enter as well, but was also too young. He wasn't whiny about this, but instead pressured Rose herself to put her name into the Goblet. "C'mon, Rosie, you're old enough and you're Head Girl! Blimey, if anyone can do it, it's _you_!"

Even meek and mild Lily was obsessively interested.

By the end of the first week of classes, Rose was hoarse and severely irritated from all the yelling and scolding she had to do to keep her cousins and brother in check. However, the person who worried her most was Albus, who _was_ seventeen, who acted _exactly_ like his father, and who said he was _absolutely_ putting his name in the Goblet, no matter what Rose and her pretentious Head Girl syndrome had to say about it. "So take that badge and that lecture you've got saved for me and shove it up your arse, Rose." She had her suspicions that he was jealous about her newfound duties, but disregarded this idea, and quickly wrote Aunt Ginevra and Grams, who were her last hopes in convincing Albus that he was so far off his rocker that it looked like someone had lifted him up out of it and tossed him clear to the other side of the room.

And then _he_ had the nerve to tell her he was putting his name in the Goblet. In the middle of Potions class. On an airborne note.

_Finally got my opportunity to stick it to my father. Meet me in the library after Transfig. Bring something to eat._

Next to his short message was a sloppy doodle of a cup or trophy of some sort with the words "SCORPIUS (GOD) MALFOY: KING OF HOGWARTS" scrawled proudly on it. Rose made a sour face and scrunched up the note bitterly. She did as the note directed and met him in the library two class periods later, and she brought him something to eat – her fist.

"You're not doing it."

Scorpius didn't quite understand her stance in the argument, "Why not? Don't you have faith in me?"

Rose crossed her arms. "You are not doing it, Scorpius."

"WHY NOT?"

"Because you'll get hurt. Or blown up. Or dead."

"You have no faith in me," he was giving her a look she had only received in the first few years of her life at Hogwarts, back when he truly did resent her.

Rose sighed loudly. "I am tired of having this conversation. I've had it with Albus seventeen billion times and I am _done_ having it. I have faith in you; it's not that, it's just that if you had any respect for the people who loved you, you wouldn't even consider putting your name in that Goblet!" She threw herself down into the nearest chair.

Scorpius shoved his fists in his pockets and stared down at her from his six foot frame. She brought her knees up to her chin and avoided his gaze. He watched her squirm, his face void of any real expression. She groaned. "Oh, what? Let me have it, then."

He shrugged. "I want to do this. I can do it, and I think you know I can do it. It's our seventh year. I'm running out of opportunities to prove I've 'grown up'." He put the words in quotation marks with his fingers because he was directly quoting a nasty letter from his father. Rose had read said nasty letter and silently agreed. But she was not letting him off the hook. She just wasn't letting him do it, period. He had no say in it. It was a matter of his life or his death.

"The only reason you're doing this, Scorpius, is because Albus said he was." She frowned and scanned a row of books on a tall shelf to her right.

"What?" Scorpius's face looked as though she had just slapped him. "Wait, can you please repeat that again? I thought you just reasoned my motives with that of Albus Potter." Rose stayed silent. "Wow. That's probably the one of the stupidest things I've ever heard you say."

Rose narrowed her eyes. "So now I'm stupid?"

Scorpius flashed her a close-lipped smile and nodded.

"Thanks, Malfoy."

"No, Weasel, thank you."

"You're a dickhead."

"Such foul language, Weasley."

"Shut up before I shut you up."

"Oh, please shut me up. I have a feeling I'd enjoy that." He smirked. She glared. He shut up.

Rose sighed. "Everyone knows you've had a ridiculous competition with Albus since day one. Quidditch, duels, physical fighting, anything – as long as you can look like the tougher guy. Neither of you can win. You both make yourselves look like morons." Rose stared up at him. "But never grades. That was my assigned job. To beat you on every test."

Scorpius snorted. "Looks like you've been quite the little overachiever." He nodded at her badge.

Rose shrugged. "That's beside the point. The point is, if you're trying to beat Albus again, don't. I've finally convinced him not to put his name in that goblet, and now you're starting. Just don't. I don't want you to."

"You're being selfish."

"Am not!"

"Then what is it you're supposed to be doing here? Why are you convincing me not to? Being a hero? Protecting me?" He raised an eyebrow.

Rose stood up to her full height so that her forehead _almost_ reached his shoulder. And then she tilted her head back and glared up at him. "Why do you want 'eternal glory', Scorp?"

Scorpius lowered his chin and glared down his nose at her freckled face. "Um…it's _eternal glory_." He made a face that clearly said 'only an idiot would ask that question'. She seemed to interpret this. "Right. Well, why do you _need_ eternal glory?"

He grinned. "I don't. But I don't always need everything I want. Although…" His grin disappeared and Rose could feel his hands on her waist. "You're the walking contradiction to that statement." He pressed his lips to hers. She immediately forgot what she was supposed to be doing and felt her body temperature rise.

Bloody hell, he should be beaten for pulling stunts like this. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. Scorpius' right hand left its place on her hip and trailed down her leg and under her black skirt. She groaned and shoved him away. "Scorpius Malfoy, we're in the middle of a library!" she hissed.

Scorpius snickered, a devilish grin forming on his face. She narrowed her eyes and straightened the collar of her uniform top, trying to get rid of the color in her cheeks.

"So, now that that's settled," he drawled. He smirked and blew her a kiss and before she could respond properly, he had waltzed his way out of the library. "Scorpius! Get back here and finish what you started!"

The argument about the Triwizard Tournament was _not_ what she was referring to.

The next morning at breakfast, however, Rose wished she had finished her conversation with Scorpius. Perhaps she already would have had him convinced not to put his name into the Goblet, but as she saw him striding down the middle of the Great Hall with his best mate Brutus Flint, a piece of parchment in hand, she knew it was too late. A hollow feeling formed in her stomach as he strode past her. Her knees felt wobbly as she stood up and raced after him.

"Scorpius…" she called after him, weakly, barely audible. "Scorpius!" He turned and grinned. "Morning, cupcake." He kissed her cheek. She frowned and squeezed herself between Flint and Scorpius. "Scorp, what are you doing?"

Flint smirked and said, "He's bloody conquering Hogwarts, that's what he's doing!" The three of them came to a halt at the age line drawn around the Goblet of Fire, which had been present in the middle of the Great Hall since the second day of school. A lump formed in Rose's throat as she stepped in front of Scorpius. "Please, I am begging you, don't do this."

Scorpius scowled. "What are you so afraid of?"

"You know." It was a whisper and it barely came out at all.

"It won't happen."

"You don't know that."

He sighed, his jaw tightening. She knew he was getting annoyed. Finally she swallowed the lump in her throat and allowed what she had wanted to say for the past twenty-four hours to come out in a low, menacing hiss, "If you put your name in that goblet and you're chosen as the Hogwarts champion, I will never forgive you." She pressed her lips together in a tight, thin line and stormed out of the Great Hall, everyone watching each step she took until she was out of sight.


	11. Muggles

100 Rose and Scorpius Drabbles

**100 Rose and Scorpius Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:**I disclaim!

**Author's Note: **So sorry about the lack of updates lately! I've been working on planning and plotting for a new Dramione story centered on the lives of the kids if they were Muggles. Interesting enough, I think, I just don't want to rush into it and make the D/Hr storyline unbelievable. Anyway, on with the chapter! Enjoy!

**Chapter XI: Muggles**

On her last day of school in her fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Rose Weasley received a letter from her mother. The letter was addressed to both Rose and Hugo, but Rose ignored this and tore the letter open anyway, making a note to tell her little brother about whatever she was going to read. She skimmed over the thin, neat handwriting.

_Rosie & Hugo,_

_Your dad and I have just recently heard some exciting news but wanted to wait until your last day of school to inform you – I suspect it will make your last day just that much more exciting. Your cousin Victoire and Teddy are going to be married this summer! The date they have set is the fifteenth of July, and both of you will be in the wedding! We'll discuss all the details once you two, Al, Lily, and Louis get back from school. Enjoy your last day!_

_Sincerely,_

_Your loving mother._

Rose narrowed her eyes at the small piece of parchment and despite the tiny grin forming in the corner of her mouth, cynically muttered, "Oh, how lovely."

Later on in the day she joined the rest of her cousins in a fun game of toss the Quaffle. When she told Hugo about the wedding, his reaction was identical to hers. Rose smirked. They both knew the first part of the summer would be ruined by constant planning for the wedding. Upon the train ride home, Rose wondered if she'd have to wear a dress. She wrinkled her nose at the thought.

The insane chatter of cake, music, decorations, location, dresses, layouts, flowers, food, and much, much else resumed almost immediately after the children had had time to "settle back in", and Rose's fear of a dress was confirmed. She was to be one of the five bridesmaids, but there was no need to worry because her dress would be custom fitted and identical to Lily's, Molly's, Lucy's, and Roxanne's.

Rose frowned at her aunt Fleur, her brow creased in confusion. Was the concept of making her look even more like her cousins supposed to coax her into wearing the dress? Victoire seemed to take notice of her expression and, being the considerate quick-thinker she was, hastily commented, "Don't worry about it, Rosie. We're not doing any of the actual fitting for a couple of weeks. If you don't want to do it, you've at least got a while to think about it." She smiled reassuringly. "Why don't you think about inviting some of your friends from school? One or two to keep you company. Whoever you want." She stroked Rose's long, auburn hair.

Rose swallowed and forced a grin, thanking her cousin quietly.

However, as she sat alone in her room, quill poised in hand hovering over a piece of parchment, she could not think of anyone to write an invitation to. A pained look spread across her face as she contemplated. Surely there was someone she could invite. She had lots of friends.

Yeah, her_cousins._

Rose rolled her eyes. This was bullocks. Utter bullocks. She put her quill down and crossed her arms, a scowl forming. Quickly, however, she picked up the quill once more. She had it! She would invite Lysander! Her face fell, however, when she remembered that he was already going to be invited. His mother was Luna Lovegood, for Merlin's sake, and Luna was like family.

"Who, then?" she asked herself aloud. Her eyes got dark with realization. She didn't have real friends that weren't her cousins. Except for maybe one person. And that person wasn't really friend material. He wasn't really wedding material either. Did he even know how to dance? Rose snorted. Monsters don't dance. She shook her head. He would ruin the wedding.

But then again…he was surprisingly cooperative sometimes. Two voices began to bicker inside Rose's head.

He would surely sabotage something.

_You'll sabotage yourself if you're the only one at the wedding who didn't invite someone._

I'll just hang out with Al and his mates.

_Going to dance with Al and all his mates too, then?_

I don't have to dance.

_So you'll sit and watch everyone else. Sounds like fun._

Like_he'll_ be any better company.

Rose groaned out loud and stood up from her desk. She opened the door and called down the hall of the upstairs of the Burrow, "Hugo! Hugo, come here!"

Hugo poked his head out of the room down the hall, "Whaddya want, Rosie?"

"Go tell Aunt Gin to tell Gran if she'd let me invite Scorpius Malfoy to the wedding."

Hugo's eyes widened. "Malfoy? Did you just say Malfoy?"

Rose sneered. "No, I said Piccadilly."

Her brother made a confused look but shrugged and made his way downstairs, only to come back with a frown and the answer, "No." Rose pouted and sulked down the stairs, knowing she would have to do the convincing herself. After two hours of following her grandmother around the house and agreeing to helping her with the chores for the next month, Rose was allowed to invite Scorpius Malfoy to the Weasley-Lupin wedding. She honestly hoped to God that Malfoy would accept and that he wouldn't be his usual smarmy cockroach-like self. And then she wrote the invitation.

_Malfoy,_

_You have cordially been invited to the Weasley-Lupin wedding on July 15.__I wanted to know if you would like to come to my cousin Victoire's wedding as my personal guest. I just needed someone to dance with, you know.__Would you please come to my cousin's wedding with me? All of us get to invite one friend from school, and guess what? You're it!_

She scribbled out each sentence, unsatisfied with the wording, and tried a final time.

_ I'm inviting you to my cousin's wedding on the fifteenth of next month. If you decide to come (and you better not say you'll come and then stand me up, you ugly troll), there better not be any funny business._

_Yours truly,_

_Rose Weasley_

Satisfied with the final outcome of the letter, Rose folded it and sent it off. Malfoy did not keep her waiting – his reply came within the next twenty-four hours. Rose handled it gingerly, as if it were a bomb that was about to explode in her hands (that would be like Malfoy, it would, to send her something explosive) and read his reply slowly.

_Weasley,_

_Did you spill your ink? Be careful next time – that spot is horrendous._

_I talked to my parents, and while Father says there is no way you should need me to be a guest at the wedding because there are way too many Weasleys (I have to agree with him, you know), Mother says I can go._

_I'm coming over next weekend._

_Sincerely,_

_Scorpius Malfoy_

Rose frowned. Did he just invite himself over? Through an owl? But wait, next weekend was hers and Hugo's visit to their grandparents' on the Granger side! She was absolutely not taking Malfoy to her grandparents'! She frantically wrote him a reply telling him he could not come over. She received an owl several hours later with only three words: I don't care.

The nerve of that boy!

Now, Rose was no stranger to the lifestyle and culture of a Muggle, for she was half Muggle, half witch in a certain sense because her mother was indeed a Muggleborn. Several times throughout the year she and Hugo got to visit their grandparents on the Granger side, who were one hundred percent Muggle. Rose was used to all the Muggle technology, objects, music, pop culture, terminology, and everything else there was to know about living what was considered a "normal" life for a Muggle. Rose and Hugo blended in well with the Muggle society whenever they spent time with their grandparents (as did the Potter children when they visited). All in all, Muggles actually kind of seemed the same as wizards to Rose.

Scorpius Malfoy, on the other hand? Loudly he announced he had never met a Muggle in person and that he was very thrilled to meet Rose's grandparents but he did not understand why they couldn't just floo to Mr. and Mrs. Granger's house instead of using a portkey.

"Just because, Malfoy, now shut up."

He shut up, alright, when he met Rose's grandparents and discovered that their house was a two bedroom house in London and Mrs. Granger commented in a sweet yet critical voice, "Scorpius is a very interesting name."

"I like your grandfather," he later whispered to Rose as they sat in the dining room and ate pizza, which he had stared at for a very long time before finally taking a bite ("This is actually pretty good, Weasley."). "But your grandmum isn't as nice as I imagined."

Rose narrowed her eyes, "You're only saying that because she thought your name is funny." She sipped on her soda as she watched him finish up his fifth slice of pizza. "Which it is," she added.

Scorpius glared at her.

Rose asked to be excused from the table and led Scorpius down the hall into the den, where he froze in the doorway and stared. "What is it?"

"That's what I was about to ask," he said blankly, and pointed.

Rose followed his finger to the corner, where a computer was sitting on a cluttered desk. "Oh. That's a computer. Would you like to use the Internet?"

"The what-er-net?"

"The Internet. Here, I'll show you." She sat down in the desk chair and motioned for him to come stand next to her. He did so, but ever so cautiously, as if the computer were some sort of torture device.

Rose logged on to the computer and opened the browser. "Where do you want to go?"

Scorpius sneered, "I don't want to go anywhere. I want you to show me what the Intranet is."

"Internet. And I meant, what do you want to look at. Just give me something random."

"Oh. Um. Me!"

She sighed but typed 'Scorpius Malfoy' into a search criteria on a search engine. A small amount of results popped up, and when Rose clicked onto the image results, there was a picture of a cross dresser with a pink-feathered scarf.

Scorpius's jaw dropped as he stared at the picture. "That is not me."

Rose snickered. "Are you sure, Malfoy?"

"Seriously, Weasley?"

Rose giggled. "It says here that he…er, _she_ is an exotic dancer at a club in Manchester." She stared up at Scorpius, eyebrow raised.

He only blinked and mumbled something that sounded like, "Nutter Muggles." Rose could only laugh. She had corrupted Malfoy's innocent mind with Muggle technology. Oh, if only Albus had been there to see the look on his pale, pointy face. Priceless.


End file.
